509 rewrite
by KerryGoldwyn
Summary: Liv doesn't miss the dinner and then it goes from there.
1. Chapter 1

As he was being asked about bringing the food out he heard heels on the floor and looked up too see a vision in white and gold and sighed in relief.

"Bring out the food." He replied to the staff member and they rushed back in to tell the chef.

"Sorry I'm late, world of politics there's always someone with an urgent issue that can never wait." Fitz watched as Liv charmed everyone and they laughed along with her. She walked around away from her chair and over to him.

"I'll explain later, I really didn't think I'd be late." She whispered into his ear, then kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away so she could see his face but more importantly his eyes. He looked up at her and smiled, it mostly coming through in his blue eyes. She quickly gave him a quick peck and then walked over to her seat opposite him.

He watched intently as she sunk down into her chair as graceful as always but he could tell a million things were running through her mind. Sometimes with Liv he really wishes he could read minds because while he is the best at reading her, she is still the person that confuses him the most. She turns to one of the woman next to her and turns up the charm with her mindless small talk. He shakes his head to try and clear his mind and get back to the conversation with the man next to him.

5 minutes pass and then the first course is brought out, he smiles at his great the meal smells. The food is placed down in front of everyone and everyone digs in with little conversation going on. He lifts up his third mouthful when he realises he hasn't seen any movement coming from in front of him. He looks up and sees Liv looking pale and struggling to compose herself.

"Liv?" He asks and she pulls her gaze from staring at her food to looking at him.

"You okay?" She nods slowly in response and then stands.

"I'm just going to go the the restroom, won't be long." She gives a smile as she leaves that's meant to calm him but he can tell it is pained. He quickly finishes his food and when she isn't back goes to follow her, giving some lame excuse to the dinner guests, but they don't seem to care.

He walks down the hall past the men's restroom straight to the women's restroom and quickly ducks inside but leaves just as quickly when he finds it empty. He stands in the hall his secret service agents staging a bit further back. He runs his hands through his hair and then looks down to the end of the hall and sees a balcony door open. He walks to it determined to find Liv, he peers through the opening and sees Liv sitting down with her head back and eyes closed. He momentarily gets distracted by the slope of her neck and wanting to kiss his way down it before he shakes the thought away and pulls the door fully open and steps out onto the balcony.

Liv hears his feet hit the tiles of the balcony and her eyes pop open.

"What are you doing here? You should be back inside at your dinner, talking up the base." She snaps at him in true fixer Olivia Pope fashion. He sighs as he squats down in front of her.

"Livvie, look at me. Please." His voice soft. She slowly lifts her head and looks at him.

"What's wrong, Liv?' He asks with a tone that tells her that her usual I'm okay won't cut it.

"It's nothing important, the smell of the food just made me feel a bit nauseous". Just needed to get some fresh air." He stares into her doe eyes and while there is something else she isn't telling him he knows she isn't lying. He runs his hands downs her arms and she smiles.

"We're done with the first course do you want to come back?" She nods in response and he kisses her on the forehead and then fully stands up offering her his hand so she can stand as well, which she gladly takes and they walk back down the hall and into the ballroom where the dinner is being held.

Dinner continues without any significant interruptions. Liv holds a glass of red to avoid suspicion and takes a couple small sips with toast and manages to eat the rest of the courses. The night is coming to an end people are starting to leave and she is just ready to curl up in bed wrapped in her man's arms. Her and FItz say the final goodbyes and then she leans into him and he automatically wraps his arm around her waist and kisses the top of her head and she closes her eyes as she sinks further into his embrace.

He slowly leads her over to the lift and up to the residence.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating for ages and sorry if this sucks also sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes I'm doing my best :) enjoy xx

She woke up with a start from a beginning of a nightmare, it was still dark outside so she looked over to the clock to check the time. She saw it was 6am which was pretty normal for her, Fitz was still sleeping so she gently unwraps his arm from around her, she wanders into closet and grabs her robe to be warm when sitting on the balcony. She sits their with a billion thoughts running through her mind. How does she explain what she's feeling without it turning into a fight and make it stick before her news makes him forget all about it.

She's lost in her thoughts when she feels arms wrap around her and a chin rest on her head. She startles a bit at first and then sinks back into his embrace.

"Hi" she whispers in greeting.

"Hi" he mumbles into her hair. She then gentle unwraps his arms and mentions to the spot next to her. Noting her serious facial expression and their talk from last night, he does as she asks without complaint.

She sighs and then begins.

"I don't really now how to fully explain, so please just hear me out then we can discuss and you have your say... Then there is something else but that's good news I think."

He nods his head in agreement with her terms, trying not to let his mind run wild with negative scenarios. At his nod she continues.

"I understand that you moving me into the White House was your way of trying to make sure we work and while I wish you had talked to me about it I'm not mad about that. I was here every night anyway and a lot of the day. It's just it's more than moving me in here. I think you may not fully realise it but.."

She pauses and turns away from him to re centre herself. After a couple of deep breaths she turns back to him to continue but looks just above his eyes.

"I think you're punishing me for letting my father out by making me ornamental."

He goes to jump in, to deny that but she gives him a look reminding him about what she says earlier, so he bites his tongue.

"And well I've been taking it because I should have found another way to fix the impeachment hearings. But if we are truly going to work we need to talk and compromise. Because I'm not saying I don't want to do some of these First Lady duties but being First Lady can be so much more than this and I refuse to be ornamental."

She then finally looks fully into his eyes and tears start building in hers. She needs them to start creating a stronger foundation not just because of her news but also as she loves him and needs him. He reaches for her hands and gently rubs his thumb over her palms, even though he'd rather pull her into a hug. He knows they need some distance to continue this conversation.

"I need to still be able to work at OPA like I would and I want to be by your side at important dinners, I can smooze with the politicians trophy wife's but I'm not one of them."

She keeps talking because if she stops this conversation won't happen again.

"I want us to be the team that we used to be and I understand that you've pushed me away from that because you don't trust me. I wouldn't trust me after all the shit I've done but by some miracle you still love me and a relationship doesn't work without trust."

She starts mixing her words up and the tears that have been building start to fall and Fitz hasn't seen her this distraught so he can't settle for just hand contact and pulls her onto his lap and holds her tight. He feels her tears on his chest and his heart breaks it wasn't meant to be like this once they had a real chance, he knew it would be difficult but he was expecting that to be outside troubles. After a couple of minutes her silent sobs slowly turned into quiet hiccups and she lifted her head up to look at him.

"I love you, I really do and I'm going to work on myself but I need you to work on trusting me again. So we can communicate and be truthful to us as the people we are. So nothing can bring us down. Please."

She looks at him her doe eyes looking so vulnerable and he nods. He quickly leads down and gives her a soft peck and smiles, the love shinning through in his eyes that scares her sometimes by how strong it is.

"Anything for you because I love you too." He responds, his words backing up what she sees in his eyes. She sighs and then smiles finally feeling like what she has to say is indeed good news.

"Good we are going to need to be solid in our relationship especially now that I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the ridiculous long wait but I'm shocked this writing thing even happened. I hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes._**

She watches as he completely freezes not even so much as blinking. The seconds past so slowly as he processes what she said and she starts to get nervous maybe he was thinking what she had originally thought, that they aren't ready yet, that it's way too early. Luckily before her mind could go too far down that black hole of doubt, he finally came back from wherever he was in his mind. His frozen features slowly formed into one of the biggest smiles she has ever seen him give her.

"Pregnant? We're going to have a baby?" He asks hesitantly his voice just above a whisper, like if he asks too loudly or passionately it's going to shatter and just be a dream he so desperately wants.

"Yes we are, Happy early Christmas Fitz." The way she breathes out fitz sounding like a pray to his ears and heart. He smiles even harder at her confirmation, which he didn't think was possible and slowly tears start to form in the corner of his eyes. She's still in his lap so he pulls her in closer to him, and stops when he can feel her still flat stomach up against his.

He gives her a soft peak and then draws back to ask "Have you been to a doctor? How far along are you? Weren't you on..."

She interrupts him, with a soft laugh. "Breathe babe, breathe." She pauses as he gives an exaggerated deep breath in and out.

"Yes I've been to the doctor that's why I was late to the dinner, someone had sushi for lunch and it made me almost throw up so I booked a doctors appointment just to get a prescription so I could get ahead of what I thought was a potential stomach bug. Luckily even though I insisted I wasn't pregnant, because yes I am, well was on the pill they still did the pregnancy test and well I'm 6 weeks pregnant."

He rests his chin on her shoulder nuzzling his face into his neck as he mulls over what she just said. She then feels the tears that were building up in his eyes fall onto her neck. She runs her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asks his words slightly muffled as his face still hasn't moved from her neck. Her answer doesn't come straight away like he expected and as the seconds tick by he's scared for her answer. After a couple of minutes she takes a deep breath.

"My immediate thought was that it is too early we aren't ready, we don't even talk right now and I…"

She stutters slightly and then rushes the rest out as fast as she can.

"I almost told the doctor to do an abortion straight away, but I knew that wouldn't be fair to you so I was going to talk to you about it in person and then as soon as I saw you, I realised it didn't matter if we weren't ready, I couldn't do that to your baby, one you've wanted for more than 6 years."

She feels him shudder when she says abortion and feels so much guilt for even thinking about doing it. He pulls back slightly and puts his hands on her belly and looks down at them, his eyes are red from crying but still shining with so much happiness.

"I have wanted babies with you since pretty much the moment I met you, that is ridiculously true but Livvie do you want this baby? It's not just my baby as you said, it's yours, ours. I don't want you to have a baby if you don't want to. I won't love you any less, yes it would hurt for a little bit but you're more than enough for me, all I really want is the rest of my life with you.

And now she's crying again because this man is too much for her and she doesn't deserve him one freaking bit but she's trying to be more like what he deserves. She puts her hands on his cheeks and draws his face up so that he's looking directly into her eyes so he can see she is not lying.

"I said your baby because if I was with anyone else in the world I would 100% not want babies, they have never been in my plan for my life, I've never once pictured what my children would look like until we started our relationship. So yes I want to have this baby because it is your baby, It's made from love I never thought I would receive or deserves. This baby is half of the man I love and half of me and I wanted to see the real deal, love the real deal, care for the real deal because I know it's going to be better than anything I've ever imagined or dreamt about."

She finishes with a smile so big it shines through her eyes as well and he smiles back resting his forehead on hers. They both then draw each other as close as possible there arms going round each other and holding tight, she then kisses one of his cheeks and then the other and she's about to move to his forehead when he draws her top lip into his mouth and then gives both lips a soft kiss.

"We are going to have a baby boy or girl in less than 8 months."

He says as he stands up moving his hands to her ass and then spins her around the middle of the room as she giggles loudly.

 _ **Please review and follow thats honestly what made this update happen.**_


End file.
